duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Numbers 3
Verbs: Numbers 3 is the '32'nd skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill continues from Skill 28 with more on Czech numbers. Grammar Notes Recap Czech cardinal numerals from one to four behave like adjectives and decline to match the case of the entity being counted. Where the entities are the subject of the sentence and the number is between two to four, a plural verb is used in agreement. Only one and two are gendered to match the gender of the entity being counted. Cardinal numbers 5 - 29 Czech cardinal numerals from five to twenty-nine behave as if they were adverbs of quantity (málo). The counted object appears in the plural case appropriate for the whole phrase, except if the phrase is in the nominative or accusative, the counted object is in the plural genitive. If the phrase appears as a subject, it gets a singular verb in neuter gender agreement no matter the gender of the noun being counted. Cardinal numerals 30 to 99 Multiples of ten from 30 to 90 resemble twenty in construction and behavior. These numerals are ungendered, in the three cases we know go with the genitive of whatever is being counted, decline in a limited way, and are singular neuter in terms of verb agreement. (work in progress) Lessons Lesson 1 *''Kam vedeš těch třicet krav?'' = Where are you taking those thirty cows? *''Hledáme ženy od dvaceti do třiceti let.'' = We are looking for women from twenty to thirty. *''Stěžujete si na šedesát čtyři věcí.'' = You complain about sixty four things. *''Chce padesát černých koní.'' = He wants fifty black horses. *''Ptáme se čtyřiceti dvou matek.'' = We are asking forty two mothers. *''Počítá těch čtyřicet dva jablek.'' = He is counting those forty two apples. *''Potřebujeme už jen šedesát osm korun.'' = We just need only sixty eight crowns. *''Trvá to od padesáti do šedesáti pěti minut.'' = It lasts from fifty to sixty five minutes. *''Pavouků tam už je čtyřicet sedm.'' = There are already forty seven spiders there. *''Ptáme se čtyřiceti dvou matek.'' = We are asking forty two mothers *''Čtyřicet pět korun, prosím.'' = Forty five crowns, please. *''Opravdu ten nůž stojí třicet jedna korun?'' = Does the knife really cost thirty one crowns? *''Na tenhle den už se těším padesát dva let!'' = I have been looking forward to this day for forty two years. *''Máš padesát devět korun?'' = Do you have fifty nine crowns. Lesson 2 *''Čeká na sedmdesát dva dívek.'' = He is waiting for seventy two girls. *''Máš osmdesát korun?'' = Do you have eighty crowns? *''Devadesát devět korun za jedno pivo je příliš!'' = Ninety nine crowns for one beer is too much. *''Ta kniha stojí sto devadesát pět eur.'' = That book costs one hundred and ninety five euros. *''Tento dům tady osmdesát stojí '' = This house has stood for eighty years. *''Chci to triko za sto osmnáct eur!'' = I want this t-shirt for one hundred and eighteen euros. *''Kdo potřeboval sto dva eur?'' = Who needed one hundred and two euros? *''Peru pro sedmdesát jedna chlapců.'' = I do laundry for seventy one boys. *''Měli jen osmdesát devět židlí pro devadesát lidí.'' = He had only eighty nine chairs for ninety people. *''Koupil žrádlo pro sedmdesát zvířat.'' = He bought food for seventy animals. Lesson 3 *''Starají se o tři sta šestnáct psů.'' = They are taking care of three hundred and sixteen dogs. *''Je nás pět set čtyřicet jedna.'' = There are five hundred and forty one of us. *''Pracuje tady dvě stě třicet lidí.'' = Two hundred and thirty people work here. *''Proč potřebuješ kabát za šest set osmdesát devět eur?'' = Why do you need a coat for six hundred and eighty nine euros? *''Roste tam pět set dvacet stromů.'' = Five hundred and twenty trees grow there. *''Včera koupil šest set třináct knih.'' = Yesterday he bought six hundred and thirteen books. *''Jejich syn koupil čtyři sta padesát jedna medvědů.'' = Their son bought four hundred and fifty one bears. *''Tento rok má tři sta šedesát šest dnů.'' = This year has three hundred and sixty six days. *''Prodávám těchto dvě stě zajímavých knih.'' = I am selling those two hundred interesting books. *''Je to matka šest set šedesáti dvou malých pavouků.'' = It is the mother of six hundred and sixty two little spiders. *''Kde je ten čtyři sta let starý strom?'' = Where are those four hundred and five old trees. *''Co tady dělá těch pět set ošklivých ptáků?'' = What are those five hundred ugly birds doing here? *''Prodávám kočku za čtyři sta dvacet tři eur.'' = I am selling a cat for four hundred and twenty three euros. Lesson 4 *''Kdo hledal sedm set čtyřicet osm nožů?'' = Who was looking for seven hundred and forty seven knives? *''Třicet osm dnů je devět set dvanáct hodin?'' = Thirty eight days is nine hundred and twelve hours? *''Ne, osm set devadesát tři vidliček nemám.'' = No, I do not have eight hundred and ninety three forks. *''Mouchy často žijou tisíc hodin.'' = Flies often live for one thousand hours. *''Máme devět set mužů, ale jen sedm set žen.'' = We have nine hundred men but only seven hundred women. *''Den má tisíc čtyři sta čtyřicet minut.'' = One day has one thousand four hundred and forty minutes. *''Pamatuju si téměř devět set slov!'' = I remember almost nine hundred words! *''Zbývá osm set osmnáct korun.'' = Eight hundred and eighteen crowns are left. *''Ten hrad už tam stojí osm set deset let.'' = This castle has stood there for eight hundred and ten years already. *''Tehdy koupili tisíc sedm set zvířat'' = They bought seven hundred animals then. References